Tak Kusangka Kau Cemburu
by frejahimitsu
Summary: Niou bisa cemburu? niouxmarui


Tak kusangka kau cemburu

* * *

"bunta!" niou memanggilnya dari jauh

"haru? Kenapa?" niou langsung memeluknya

"betewe km besok bisa pergi ga? Aku ingin ngajak kamu jalan"

"oh.. Jalan, besok, hm... Maaf haru aku udah ada acara besok"

"acara lagi?" niou bertanya dengan muka yg melas

"ya.. Maaf ya" niou langsung memberinya muka sedih

"hei! Kan aku udah bilang jangan pake muka itu" marui sambil mengelus pipinya

"habisnya bunta..." jawabnya dengan nada yang sok imut gitu

"dan jangan pake nada bicara yang kayak gitu juga donk" marui sambil tertawa kecil, lalu niou menciumnya lembut di bibir

"jadi kamu ga bisa ya?" marui menggelengkan kepalanya

"maaf ya"

***

pulang sekolah

niou berjalan sendiri menuju rumahnya, eh berlari deh, karena iya sebetulnya lupa untuk mengantarkan makanan ibunya kerumah neneknya, itu pesan ibunya kalo nanti dia udah pulang sekolah. Sesampai di rumah, ibunya terlihat marah, tetapi niou hanya cuek saja, malah iya langsung memberinya muka sedih. Langsung iya menuju ke kamarnya. Di kamarnya iya berbaring di kasurnya sambil membaca buku datanya renji yang dia barusan ambil

"apaan si ini?? Ga menarik sama sekali" niou langsung melempar bukunya ke arah meja belajarnya. Lalu setelah itu ibunya datang ke kamarnya sambil membawa kue

"masaharu sayangku, mama barusan beli kue, kau mau coba?" mamanya menawarkannya dengan lembut, niou hanya tersenyum kecil

"ibu, soal ga bisa nganterin makanan ke rumah nenek itu karena aku kena hukuman dari guru, dan..." sebelum niou selesai ibunya sudah menghentikannya

"ga apa apa kok masaharu... Kuenya enak tidak?"

"ini enak kok! Aku aja sampai suka!"

"senangnya ibu, bagaimana kalo besok kamu bawa aja ke sekolah, ibu beli banyak, dan siapa tau bunta-kun mau" mukanya niou langsung terlihat sedih lagi

"lo.. Mukanya masaharu kok terlihat sedih si??" ibunya sambil mengelus kepalanya

"ada yang terjadi dengan bunta tadi di sekolah?"

"ah! Ibu tau aja! Masalahnya, aku mau ngajak dia jalan tapi dia bilang ga bisa"

"siapa tau dia emang ga bisa"

"ini mah aneh, dia itu udah 5 kali lebih kayak gini mah!"

"hahaha, mungkin dia buat alasan karena takut ama kamu" ibunya langsung meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar. Niou langsung mengambil kaca, dan iya melihat ke kaca itu

"memangnya aku seserem itu ya? Orang gue ganteng gini" niou sambil membanggakan dirinya.

***

paginya, hari jumat

niou terlambat datang ke sekolah, saat iya sampai di kelas, untung saja belum ada guru, iya langsung buruburu duduk di tempatnya.

"pagi haru" marui menyapanya

"ah! Bunta..." marui tersenyum melihat kekasihnya sedang mengambil nafas

"hihi.. Kau lucu kalo begitu.." sambil mencubit pipinya, niou langsung bangkit dan menatap marui. Mukanya dengan muka marui hanya berjarak beberapa inci. Niou tersenyum melihat mukanya marui yang memerah. Niou menjilat bibirnya marui dengan cara seperti dia menjilat eskrim. Setelah itu niou langsung menarik mukanya kembali, semua anak di kelas melihat kejadian barusan.

"ah! Masaharu! Jangan di kelas dibilangin!" niou hanya senyum senyum

"ada apa ini?" tiba tiba gurunya datang

"ah gapapa kok" marui langsung kembali duduk di tempatnya, dan pelajaran dimulai.

sore harinya marui langsung pergi ke tempat janjiannya, tanpa disadari oleh marui, niou membuntutinya dari belakang. Saat marui berhenti dan nunggu di depan toko baju, niou juga ikut nunggu di balik pohon dekat toko baju. Lama lama yang muncul adalah akutagawa jirou dari hyotei?! Niou langsung kaget setengah mati. Karena melihat jirou pegang pegang tangannya marui, lalu kayak narik marui entah kemana. Niou langsung panik sendiri dan mulai merasa suatu perasaan yang biasa di sebut cemburu. Tadinya si dia pengen buntutin tapi karena melihat jirou dan marui yang sangat 'mesra' tertawa-tawa, becanda, ngobrol dengan lancar,dll. Niou jadi merasa tambah kesel, dan akhirnya iya melihat atobe keigo sedang berjalan di belakangnya marui dan jirou, sambil telphonan. Niou tadinya ingin ikut ama atobe, basa basi gitu de... Tapi nanti dikira apaan lagi. Akhirnya niou jalan menuju rumahnya.

***

hari senin, ada latihan pagi di rikkaidai, niou memukul bola saja tidak bisa karena kepikiran yang kemarin. Yukimura menyuruh niou untuk duduk dan istirahat dulu. Marui menghampirinya sambil menawarkannya minum

"masaharu, mau minum?" marui sambil tersenyum polos

"ga makasih" niou menjawab dengan nada aga sinis

"kamu kenapa?" tanya marui sambil duduk di sampingnya

"ga kenapa kenapa kok" niou bangkit dan meninggalkan marui. Marui jadi merasa menyesal, karena takutnya ini mungkin salahnya dia.

saat pelajaran fisika, suruh buat kelompok. Marui menawarkan kalo niou ingin ga ikut kelompoknya. Sayangnya niou hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Pulang sekolah ternyata ada latihan siang ampe jam 5an khusus regular. Marui terus memandang niou, tetapi niou tidak memandangnya sama sekali. Yukimura mulai penasaran, lalu iya menghampiri marui yang duduk di tribun.

"marui-kun, ada apa si? Anatara kamu dan niou?"

"ah... Bunchou, ga ada apa apa kok"

"sepertinya ada sesuatu"

"tidak kok, sumpah!"

"haha... Ok kalau ada sesuatu blng ke aku aja ya" yukimura sambil meninggalkan marui duduk sendirian di tribun. Latihan hari ini lumayan keras, sampai akaya saja tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Saat marui sama jackal main doubles lawan niou dan yagyuu. Yagyuu ga sengaja memukul bola ke arahnya marui, dan bola itu mengenai kepalanya. Marui langsung terjatuh pingsan;

"BUNTA! YAGYUU BEGO LU YA!" niou langsung menghampiri marui yang jatuh di depan net;

"sebaiknya kau bawa ke uks aja, niou" yukimura menyuruh niou. Tapi sebetulnya tanpa di suruh niou juga udah mengangkat marui ke arah uks. Saat di uks, niou membaringkan badannya marui di salah satu kasur yang ada di situ. Guru yang ada di uks langsung menghampiri mereka

"ada apa ini? Kenapa marui?" tanya gurunya

"tadi kepalanya kena bola"

"astaga... Biar ku periksa dulu, kau kembali latihan saja" niou mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruang uks, sebelum iya keluar iya menatap mukanya marui yang terlihat seperti iya tertidur.

saat kembali di lapangan, semuanya pada lari 20 kali umtuk penutupan latihan. Setelah itu semua langsung ganti baju dan pulang

"BYE BYE SEMUA!!" akaya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke semua anggota yang ada di ruang klub

"bye, akaya" yukimura membalas akaya sambil senyum. Niou yang sudah selesai ganti baju, membereskan barang barang milik marui

"aku akan menjenguk marui" niou langsung pergi begitu saja.

di ruang uks, niou masuk pelan pelan takutnya marui mungkin masih tidur. Niou melihat marui duduk di pinggir kasur sambil melihat ke arah jendela, yang pemandangannya lapangan tennis

"hei..." niou memulai

"hei" marui membalas tapi pandangannya masih ke arah jendela

"gimana keadaanmu?" niou berada di antara kakinya marui yang sedang gantungan di pinggir kasur

"baik baik saja kok!" marui membalas dengan ceria

"oh..." niou memeluk pinggangnya marui

"masaharu, kau kenapa tadi kayak ngambek?" marui sambil mengelus mukanya niou

"lagian kamu kemarin..."

"hah? Kemarin? Kemarin kenapa?" marui malah jadi bingung

"kemarin, aku liat kamu jalan ama akutagawa yang fanboy kamu dari hyotei itu"

"hah? Kamu kemarin liat"

"iya" niou terlihat aga marah, tetapi marui tertawa kecil, niou langsung merasa seperti orang bego

"hei! Kok ketawa si? Ada apa?"

"kemarin itu, aku malah ga sengaja ketemu akugatawa. Aku sebetulnya nungguin ayahku, katanya dia mau dateng ke sini" niou langsung merasa kayak orang bego, dan untuk menambahkannya biar terdengar lebih konyol, niou hanya menjawab

"oh..." marui tertawa karena ekspresi mukanya niou barusan

"kamu cemburu emangnya?" tanya marui sambil memberi senyuman ala tensainya

"eh?! Aku cemburu? Enak aja!" mukanya aga memerah

"haha!! Masaharu cemburu!" niou langsung menciumnya di bibir agak kasar, sambil mendorongnya hingga tertidur di kasur

"ya iyalah aku cemburu, kau kan milikku" marui tersenyum sambil mengelus mukanya niou. Niou menciumnya lagi, dan dia ikut naik ke kasur. Sekarang posisi niou sudah diatasnya marui. Tangannya niou sudah mulai nyelip nyelip ke dalam bajunya marui. Niou mulai meraba raba dadanya marui yang mulus.

"nggh~" marui hanya mendesah marui yang sudah berada di bawah niou. Niou sudah mulai membuka retsleting celana yang iya kenakan. Menurutnya ini lebih gampang dari biasanya, karena marui masih mengenakan celana buat latihan tadi, jadi jika ingin di buka lebih gampang untuk membukanya. Niou mulai menjilati leher dan tengkuknya marui. Tak lama setelah itu niou memasuki miliknya ke bagiannya marui

"AKHHH!! MASAHARU!!" marui memeluk tengkuk lehernya niou, menariknya, dan menciumnya kasar. Setelah ciuman barusan, niou membisik marui

"meskipun kita sudah sering melakukan ini, tapi kamu kok selalu bersikap seperti ini yang pertama?" marui hanya mendesah sebagai jawaban. Niou tersenyum dan menjilat kupingnya marui

"ngh..."

selesai itu, marui malah ketiduran. Niou menggunakan bajunya lagi, dan dia juga memakaikan bajunya marui. Niou duduk di sampingnya, iya membelai rambutnya yang merah itu dan menciumnya di dahi

"aku mencintaimu, bunta"

"ah! Ada niou ternyata, bagaimana keadaan marui?" guru tersebut datang sambil membawa segelas air minum yang hangat

"dia sudah baik baik saja kok" niou menjawab sambil tersenyum manis

"kalo begitu senangnya" guru itu juga tersenyum kembali.

~owari~

* * *

padahal ini udah selesai dari kapan gitu, karena komp baru bener jdnya br ku upload

ini buat hehe... ^^

semoga kamu suka ya!

mohon review

__arigatou__


End file.
